Twisted Sun
by HannahMae288
Summary: It's the battle with Victoria and the newborns. Jacob dies. How will Bella take it? How will it affect her relationship with Edward as well as with everyone else? AU Set in Eclipse and on. Rated M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Ok this starts off with SM'S words.. then the twist begins.. I hope ya'll enjoy this is my first story so tell me what ya'll think!! This is when Bella first wakes up after blacking out after she found out something happened to Jacob....

The twilight saga, and all characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer...

'_I was first aware of the cool hands touching me. More than one pair of hands. Arms holding me, a palm curved to fit my cheek, fingers stroking my forehead, and more fingers pressed lightly to my wrist. Then I was aware of the voices. They grew in volume and clarity like someone was turning up a radio. '_

_From Eclipse, By Stephanie Meyer._

_Then I heard his voice, Edward, it somehow focused me in and I tried to listen to what he was saying. _

" _Carlisle, is she okay? Should we take her back to the house?" he said clearly with anxiety in his voice._

" _She will be fine my son, the human body can only deal with so much. We need to stay here, Alice, how much longer until our guests arrive?"_

_Alice calmly said "They will be here in 4 minutes and 33 seconds, as for Bella be careful what you say because she can hear you, she is trying to come around. _

_Then I felt Edward lift me in his arms and rub my head as he started to sob. "Oh , Bella I am so sorry, love. Please come to, Please. Love I am so sorry."_

_Sorry? What was he sorry for? I had already told him I was okay, that I wasn't scared of him. Why is he so sad. OKAY, Bella you need to open your eyes… Edward needs you. They finally started to open, the first thing I saw were Edward's eyes full of agony._

" _Bella!" he all but screamed as he grasped to me for dear life and started sobbing even harder._

"_Edward," I said softly trying to stay calm. "What's going on, What's wrong?"_

"_Edward, you should really wait to explain everything until after the Voultri leave, trust me on this…" Alice said in a voice full of compassion.._

"_Edward, Where is Jacob? Is he okay? I said as I really started to get worried._

"_They're coming…" Edward said as he suddenly straightened up, taking me with him. _

_I didn't even realize that the meeting with the Voultri had started until Edward pulled me to his chest as I heard screaming. I peaked out and saw a young girl burning. Then they were gone._

_Edward and everyone turned to me all with sadness in their eyes, well except for Rosalie who for some reason had a very smug look on her face. I couldn't understand what was going on, I didn't want to talk. I don't think I wanted to know what was happening. Edward broke the silence finally._

"_Bella, we need to get you back to the house, love." _

_I looked at him, and all of a sudden got really angry, what were they trying to hide from me? _

"_NO! SHUT UP! Tell me right now, where is Jacob?" I screamed._

_Everyone's eyes got wide as they watched me. Then of course it was Rosalie who spoke._

"_The mutt is dead." I then saw Alice launch herself at Rosalie and Edward run towards me and grab me before I hit the ground. That was the last thing I registered, then everything went black again…_

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight saga and all of its characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

When I woke, I could hardly move, so I figured that I had been out for a while. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in the hospital. This was not good.. I wondered if everything was a dream. Yes, that had to be it! I was dreaming, I had somehow got knocked out during the fight with the newborns and everyone was fine. They had to be because I was alive, here at the hospital. I sighed as I started to taking the blood pressure cuff off of my arm. AH, the soreness of my body washed over me as I tried to sit up, I plopped back down.. I had an IV in my hand, maybe it was worse than I thought. I wonder where everyone was. I hit my nurse call button, as soon as I did Carlisle was entering the room with my father in persuit. He was wearing a suit. Very rare for my father, weird.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he stuck a thermometer in my ear.

"Um, fine, sore, and a little confused." I asked, "Where's Edward?"

"Uh,, he went back to the house to get changed, he will be back soon." Carlisle paused, must mean he is out hunting. Hmm, this really was getting weird.

"Dad, where are you going all dressed up?" I asked trying to get some answers.

"Bells, you don't remember? He asked then began mumbling "oh boy, this is not going to be good."

I looked at him confused as my worries started to sink in. What had happened? Was everyone okay? Did everyone survive? Where was Edward, really? Where was Alice? And Emmett and Ros…. And then everything clicked.

"Jake…" I whispered.

I looked up at my dad who suddenly had tears running down his cheeks, something that I had never seen before. Carlisle patted him on the back. Before coming over to check on me to make sure I wasn't going back out. I didn't think that I was going to black out again, but I couldn't be sure. Jake was gone. He was never coming back. Poor Billy. The poor pack. This is all my fault. If I would have just gave myself to Victoria when I found out that I was what she wanted then everything would be fine. And my best friend would still be alive. It might as well been as if I had killed him. Before I could get any deeper in my misery the phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at Carlisle who slowly answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said "yes, she is. Hold on, I will let you speak with her." He handed me the phone I put the receiver up to my ear, halfway expecting it to be Jacob laughing saying 'gotcha!'

I started off with 'Yes?"

"Bella." the musical voice sighed with relief.

"Edward." I said back with just as much relief.

"How are you love?"

"Where are you?" I said, not bothering to answer his question.

"I am on my way back there, I got in my car as soon as Alice told me that you were about to wake up." ah, Alice. I suddenly remembered her launching herself at Rosalie.

"okay"

"I will be there in just a few minutes, I love you s……." he didn't get to finish due to me hanging up the telephone.

What was I supposed to think? What did I do? I knew they shouldn't have been involved but I let everyone talk me into it. It was stupid, I was stupid. It was all my fault that he was dead. Thinking the word brought me back into reality. I stared up at my dad just before he started to speak.

"Bells, baby, I really have to get going, I will be back tonight." He came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Where are you going ,Dad?" I asked surprised that he would actually leave me in the hospital.

"The funeral." he said with sadness in his voice.

"oh" that was all I could get out at the time.

He glanced over at me, then nodded to Carlisle and then was gone.

I tried to sit up again, and in a split second Carlisle was helping me. Once I was up, I started with questions.

"What happened to him?" I started off with the easiest one.

Carlisle sat at the end of my hospital bed and sighed.

"Don't you think we might need to wait for Edward to get here so that you have more moral support?"

Just then, my luck, in walked Edward. Well I don't know if walk is the term I should use, he ran at the

fastest rate he could to still look human. He grabbed me gently and hugged me close then pulled back to

look in my eyes and suddenly kissed me with a great passion, I was unresponsive. He suddenly stopped and

backed away to look at my face.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

R&R plz. (:


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong?" I asked finding myself suddenly angry. "What's wrong is that my best friend is dead."

He looked at me with sympathy. He grabbed me and held me close and I tried to push him away.

"Bella, I know you are upset. I am so sorry this happened, I really thought everything was going to be okay. I love you Bella, I'm here. I promise you can talk to me, just please talk to me, tell me how you feel, I will try my hardest to make everything better love, I promise." he was almost pleading with me.

"Feel? You really want to know how I feel, well. I am pissed. I can't believe that I listened to you and your family. If I would have just made the wolves stay out of this whole mess of a fight then my best friend would be alive. Did you forget Edward, I love him. And now he is gone, and there is nothing that you can do to make me feel better." I glared up at him. I was so angry I wanted to punch him, I wanted him to just go home, I still loved him so I didn't really want to make him upset, but I was pissed. He looked like was about to cry, if he could.

"I will go Bella, if that's what you want. If you need anything at all then please call me." He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the familiar little cell phone and handed to me.

I nodded at him, then he got up and headed towards the door.

"Edward!" I called

He spun around, half smiling, obviously hoping that I wanted him to stay.

"Tell Alice to stop looking for my future, it's really annoying." disappointment washed across his face as he walked out of the room.

UH! I am getting out of here NOW. I got up, looking for my clothes. Ah-ha. They were laying across the room. I slowly made my way over there. The soreness was definitely starting to wear off. I quickly changed and then walked to the door. I peaked out. YES! The coast was clear. I walked quickly down the hall and made my way outside. Good thing this was a small town I could just walk home. I started walking. I passed The Lodge and started remembering back to Graduation when I was so angry at Jacob, Now it all seems so silly. I heard a horn honk and I jumped and looked over and was relieved to see that it was only Mike Newton. Ehh, really don't want to deal with this today.

"Hey, Bella!! You want a ride?" he asked with excitement

"No Mike , I want to walk." I said coldly.

"Come on Bella! It's cold out there!" He was getting kind of pushy.

"I said No, Damnit!" I screamed.

"Okay, Okay, sorry." then he drove away.

I just kept walking, hoping to make it home before anyone noticed that I was gone. I soon saw the Forks Funeral Home. The parking lot was packed full. I saw my father's car, and I also recognized cars and trucks from La Push. Without letting my mind think at all, I just kept walking. Soon I was opening the door. I took a slow and cautious step into the small little building. The aroma of flowers hit me. The smell of a funeral home always made my stomach churn, ever since my grandma Marie had died when I was little. I walked straight to the door that said Black.

When I opened the door, everyone in the room turned and looked at me. I looked at no one. I walked straight to the front where the preacher was talking and then I saw his face. It was him. Jacob. He was lying there so still, so pale. I fell to the ground and vomited. I began to cry and shake violently. Suddenly there were people trying to calm me, trying to pick me up. My dad was holding me and crying with me. Seth was rubbing my hair and constantly shhing me. Then I felt everyone let go of me and a different set of arms pick me up, cold, stone arms. I clutched to him with all of my strength as he carried me outside and placed me in his car. I did not look up, I just balled up and cried. He went and got into the driver's seat and held me. His shirt was obviously going to be ruined. Since he picked me up off the floor of the funeral home he had not said a single word. At some point of laying in his arms crying in his car, I fell asleep.

read and review pleaseee (:


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was at home in my bed. I was no longer in my vomit covered clothes. I highly doubt that my dad or Edward would have cleaned me up and changed my clothes. That means that Alice was here. I pushed myself up on my elbows and started looking around. There in the corner, in the rocking chair was Edward. I suddenly felt horrible for the way I had treated him. I just couldn't let myself think about any of this anymore. I had to lock this whole horrible thing with the newborns and Victoria and Jacob up with all of the other blocked out memories from my life and throw away the key.

We both sat there staring at each other for a long moment. I finally spoke.

"Edward, I am really sorry for how I reacted earlier."

He smiled a very sympathetic smile at me before coming over to hold me.

"Love, that was yesterday, after being unconscious for 3 days I really didn't expect you to sleep for the 14 hours that you just slept." he smiled my favorite crooked smile. My heart melted. How could I have been so mad at him earlier? Right, all that it now locked away.

"What happened when I was out?" I asked

He looked down, staring at his hands, "Well, what was the last thing that you remember?"

I thought for a second, "Um, I remember Alice launching herself at Rosalie."

He busted out into a fit of laughter. It startled me, but I just looked at him, waiting patiently.

He was talking in between laughter now, "Well, …. Good thing our kind can be put back together…. Because Alice ripped Rose's arm off and started beating her ….with her own arm…ahahha."

My eyes were huge now. Oh my gosh, sweet little tiny pixie- like Alice had done that to Rosalie.

"Exactly how do you put her back together?" I asked curiously.

He raised one eyebrow, clearly debating on whether or not he should tell me. "Well you have to set it just like you do with a broken bone and Carlisle had to put a half body cast on her until the venom fixed it."

"What if it was turned the wrong way? Would it grow back together like that?

Once again he started laughing. I looked at him puzzled.

"Well, Alice actually tried to do that when she was helping Carlisle but Emmett caught her." he chuckled once more. "After all of that, nothing really happened. We told your father that Billy had called Carlisle asking if anything would be done, Billy wanted Carlisle to turn um.. Jacob.. So he would still be here, but it was too late."

He looked up at me to make sure I was still okay. I kept my poker face on. And waited for him to continue.

"So we told Charlie that Billy called Carlisle and then when we got back home that we told you, so that's how you knew what happened." He stopped, thinking that was all I wanted to know.

"So what did happen?" I kept my poker face, it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, I just kept that key thrown away.

Once again he looked down and started talking, "Well you already know that a newborn was hiding and Leah was being stupid and Jacob pushed her out of the way but couldn't defend himself. The newborn grabbed him and crushed the majority of bones in his body, both lungs were punctured, and his heart was bruised." he paused and looked up to make sure I was alright. I just reached out and gently caressed his face. Then he pulled up to start talking again. "The story that your dad and everyone else knows is different though. Everyone thinks that he was on his motorcycle and crashed into a tree and went flying off and hit another tree" Of course, the stupid motorcycles, my dad would definitely believe that.

I looked up to see him looking at me waiting for me to start crying again. Instead I grabbed his face and started kissing him passionately. He followed with me. His tongue was memorizing my mouth he repeatedly traced his tongue along my lips, my teeth and was massaging my tongue with his own. I decided that this the right time. This was the right way to make me forget everything that had just happened. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled back looking hesitant. Then he started kissing me again, even more fierce. He slowly pulled back and lifted my thin t shirt over my head. Then he breathed deeply as if he was trying to calm himself.


	5. Chapter 5

He pulled back and started taking my body in. My bra was black lace, so it was basically see through. He looked at me very cautious. This was the farthest that we had ever gone. I nodded at him and he slipped his unbuttoned shirt off and slowly made his way on top of me. Kissing my neck then slowly moving down to the v in my collar bone then he made his way to my breast. He kissed the top of my right one, right above my bra about half of an inch from my nipple which I was pretty sure was erect. He brought his other hand up to cup the other one, gently rubbing it with his thumb. I moaned in response, which excited him even more. He suddenly grabbed my face and started kissing my lips again.

He grabbed me behind my back and within half a second he had my bra unclasped and thrown on the floor. He gasped as he saw my half naked body and then started rubbing and gently suckling on my breast, I could hardly take it. My body got hotter and I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mine kissing him deeply and passionately while moving my lips to his neck and kissing and biting at his neck, he moaned loudly and said my name. "Bella." with such excitement.

I moved my hands nervously to the top of his pants and struggled with the top button. He helped me and pushed his pants to the floor. He was wearing black boxers that looked amazing on him with the contrast of the white of his skin. I grabbed his hands and put them on the seam of my pants, wanting him to pull them off. He got the idea and slowly pulled them off. He swallowed loudly as he started pulling my black lace g string off, he lightly sprung it onto the floor in the pile of other clothes. He looked at me, and all of a sudden got overly excited and started passionately kissing me. Moving from my mouth to my neck and moving to kiss my breasts again. Then he slowly moved his fingers down my torso, past my hips. He started exploring with his fingers. He made his way to my other lips and gently started to rub inside, I began moaning instantly. I had never felt anything like that before. I felt like I was going to scream.. I started to remove his boxers and he was already one step ahead of me. He was kissing me all over my body as much as he could. Finally he positioned himself on top of me.

"Bella, are you sure about this? He said, anxiously.

I simply nodded and pulled his body closer to me. This caused him to glide into me we both gasped. He started moving his hips, trusting in and out of me. I moaned and couldn't help but to move with the mot_ion. That caused more excitement than he could handle. He moaned loudly. I grabbed his face and brought it to mine kissing him deeply, then kissing his neck. We went on this way for what seemed like hours, but I wish it would have lasted for eternity. As we were reaching our final moments we both grasped each other tightly. He was trying to be as gentle as he could. I could not feel any pain, all I felt was pure pleasure. He rolled off of me ,as we both lie there gasping. _

_He rolled over and kissed my hair and whispered in my ear "I love you for all the eternities in the world." _

_I looked over at my alarm clock on my desk to see what time it was, oh crap! Charlie would be home from work any minute!_


	6. Chapter 6

Smeyer owns all Twilight

I quickly jumped up, grabbed my stuff for the shower and basically ran for the bathroom without saying a word to Edward.

The hot water ran down my body,, relieving the little bit of stress that hadn't just been released.

Oh my, I really just had sex with Edward. Not even a week after my best friend, who I loved died. That file just popped right back open. What was wrong with me? I should be down at La Push with the pack and Billy trying to help them through this mess that I started! But NO, I was having the time of my life with my vampire fiance. I was so engulfed in my own happiness that I didn't even realized that I was bleeding. A small stream of blood was trickling down my leg into the shower. I know it is normal to bleed your first time, but I didn't think that much. How did Edward not notice that? Hmm, oh well, it will go away soon enough. I deserve to bleed, I deserve to hurt for not supporting the ones that just fought a huge battle because of me! Uh, why am I so stupid! I turned the water off and stepped out I quickly put my clothes on and ran outside down the stairs, not even bothering to towel- dry or brush my hair. I started rummaging through the fridge to find the ingredients to the stuffed pasta shells that I was making for dinner. I had just got stuffing the shells and pouring the sauce over it when I wondered why Edward hadn't came down stairs. I quickly ran upstairs to check on him. He was gone, as well as his clothes (of course), and there was a not on my bed.

"_Bella, Love, I went home to change. I will be back, hopefully before you have realized I left. I love you so much. Edward"_

Okay. I straightened up my room while I waited for dinner to get done. I heard the cruiser pull In the driveway and went downstairs. My dad walked through the door looking completely down and out.

"Bells! You're awake!" he exclaimed

"Of course I am dad. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." I said surprised to see him so alert after seeing me

"You didn't have to make me dinner baby. Are you alright? I thought you had gone back into your depression that you were in after the Cullen's left. I was so scared when I saw you at the funeral, but I thought that you would probably do better with Edward there to comfort you rather than your old man."

Oh Edward comforted me alright, you have nooo Idea. "I just freaked out dad. I don't want to talk about it though." I quickly shut it out, once again trying to get Jacob out of my head.

I heard an almost inaudible 'knock,knock,knock" at the door. Charlie went to answer it. I figured it was Edward,, waiting for my dad to start grumbling under his breath. Edward nodded at Charlie as he walked in. Then Charlie did the unexpected, he pulled Edward into a hug. My eyes popped wide open and mouth probably dropped to the floor. I saw that Edward was stunned at first also, like Charlie hadn't been thinking about doing that. But Edward wrapped his arms around my dad as well. I just stood there dumbfounded watching, waiting…

Sorry, short chapter!! Next one will be really good though, I promise!!!


	7. Chapter 7

While still in the hug, Edwards face went to an understanding one. I assume he had heard my dad's explanation of the unexpected gesture.

My dad pulled away and patted Edward on the arm, and cleared his throat, I still couldn't believe what I was seeing, why in the world was my dad being so, nice to him.

"Edward," I waited, holding my breath "I know I haven't been the nicest to you these past months, and you have to understand that it is because of you hurting my baby girl so bad. I am sorry for the way I have acted towards you, I don't know what Bella would be going through right now if it weren't for you being here. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Okay, so if my mouth wasn't already dropped far enough to the floor, oh my, I never in a million years thought that my dad would have that in him.

"Charlie, Bella means so much to me sir, she is my life, as I am sure she is yours as well. I will be here for her forever" he turned to wink at me. Oh no. "I have asked your daughter to marry me, Charlie. I know that I should have asked you first, but she already said yes, but if you do not agree with this, I will understand and we will still be together but will hold it off longer than planned. Will you give us your blessing?"

Okay, wrong again, this had to be some twisted dream. I cannot believe that he just told my dad that!

Charlie's face turned to a bright red, I was completely unsure what was going to happen next, I mean after all this was probably some completely messed up dream. Charlie's face suddenly twisted up into a grin. What, a grin? What the hell.

He grabbed Edward's shoulders and started. I was ready for the worst.

"It would be a pleasure to have you as my son in law." What the hell, any minute I am going to wake up. I pinched the inside of my arm, waiting for me to wake up in my bed. Shit.

"I can't wait." Charlie was basically screaming. He rushed over to me and hugged me. "Bella, I am going to have a new fishing buddy!". Oh …my… God. I looked at Edward with a completely dumbfounded look and he was holding in his laughter.

"Dad, can I talk to Edward alone please?" I said through my unmoving face.

"Sure, sure Bells. I'll be in the kitchen eating." he smiled at me, then turned and smiled at Edward.

I rushed over to him, looking up at him. "What the hell was that?"

"Bella, love, don't be angry. Your dad is really happy, mostly because he knows that I can fully take care of you and make you happy, and believe it or not , he trusts me." he grinned as my stomach growled "Lets go to the kitchen and get you something to eat."

I nodded, I was actually starving, but didn't even realize it due to all of the 'excitement' of the day. We walked into the kitchen, holding hands. My dad looked up from the table and grinned widely. It was weird, so I quickly dropped our his hand. He walked over and sat in chair across from Charlie. I glared at him quickly and he chuckled.

I went over to the counter to get a plate. I grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and felt a sudden jabbing pain in my abdomen. I grunted and bent over to the floor. I looked up at my dad and Edward, whose faces were both ones of absolute horror, I looked down to see what they were looking at and realized that the floor, as well as me was covered in my blood. I looked up and said 'oh" and went limp.

**Ok, so the next chapter is going to be Edward's point of view, of what happens next. I will hopefully be posting it sometime tonight, or tomorrow. (: read and review please **


	8. Chapter 8

**The rest of this week is going to be VERY slow, SORRY!!! and I will not be able to post anything this weekend!! It is because my Baby girl is in the Miss Georgia State finals (beauty pageant) this weekend!! YAY. So i have a lot to do this week. Anyway, Wish her luck!! **

**Ok, this chapter is from Edward's POV. Starting just before the last chapter ended.**

I really wondered how humans ate this. It smelled repulsing. I just looked up and smiled at Bella as she went over to grab herself a plate. How was I so lucky for such an absolute angel to love me? I heard Bella make a noise of what I thought to be annoyance, maybe pain, she grunted. I looked up at her there was blood everywhere, I held my breath. Charlie must have been looking at her also because his mind was of panic. I saw her falling and I quickly got up and grabbed her as she went limp in my arms.

"Oh, God, Bella, Bella Wake up." Charlie was sobbing while calling 911.

"Charlie, I can have her at the hospital before the ambulance gets here. Please, let me take her." I begged

"Go, Edward, Now take her, I will meet you there." I was screaming.

Bella had lost so much blood. She was probably whiter than myself. I picked her up and ran to the car at the fasted human rate possible. I put her the front seat and reclined it. I ran to the drivers side, started the car. My phone was buzzing non stop in my pocket, but I had to drive, I had to get her there. Oh my God, this is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have had sex with her. I knew it and I did it anyway because she was upset , and I wanted to make her happy. It was the happiest moment, being that close to Bella, but she was probably going to die, and it was all my fault. I raced there as fast as I could. She could not afford to lose anymore blood. I had my window rolled down, so that I could breathe.

We got to the hospital in less than 5 minutes. I grabbed her and ran straight through the front door and wasn't at all surprised to see Carlisle as well as Alice and a whole staff full of nurses.

"Edward, what happened?" he said as he rushed my sweet Bella down the hall on a bed.

I began to sob, "Carlisle, I didn't mean to hurt her," I began whispering. "We.. We had sex. But, but she was fine she was walking around she took a shower, made Charlie's dinner and then she just started gushing blood." I began sobbing harder.

"Edward, son, you need to calm down, for Bella. I don't think that you did anything to hurt her. We are going to find out what is wrong with her and we are going to make her better."

I nodded. I went back to the waiting room to find Charlie. His thoughts were frantic.

'_oh god, my baby, what is wrong with her. I have never seen anything like this. Edward!'_

"Edward! Where is she? How is she?" his voice mimicked his thoughts in the franticness.

"Carlisle is with her, he said that they will find out what is wrong with her." I said calmly, looking down, to ashamed to look her father in the eye.

We say in an awkward silence for a few hours. I was reflecting on my actions. I was so careful, gentle even. How could I have hurt my sweet Bella. How could I? Once again I had hurt her. Here we were engaged and in love and I had to go and mess that up. Like she wasn't going through enough already! She was suffering the loss of her best friend. She hadn't really showed that much emotion about it. She hadn't really said anything about it either. The only indication that I saw that she remotely cared was the fact of what happened at Jacob's funeral. She was most likely locking in, being the martyr that she was. Bella, Bella, my love. She has to be okay. Carlisle said that she would be okay.

'_Edward, I am on my way other there." Carlisle's voice was monotone. _


	9. Chapter 9

I stood up about to head down the hallway when I saw him turn the corner. Charlie jumped up to stand beside me.

"Carlisle, is she okay? I asked anxiously.

" We went ahead and sedated her and we are going to perform surgery and she will be just fine." he said calmly.

I sighed a relief.

"What was wrong with her?" Charlie said still nervous.

Carlisle glanced at me before speaking. "Well, we believe that Bella has Polycystic Ovary Syndrome."

"_as well as some tearing on her cervix."_ he added in his mind, while looking at me.

I had hurt my sweet Bella. I caused her to bleed. I made her hurt. I shouldn't have ever been allowed such an angel.

"What exactly does that mean doc?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it is a condition where Bella's ovaries develop many cysts on them, which can cause major hormonal changes, also increases her chance of developing diabetes. It raises sex hormones and will be very difficult for Bella ever to conceive." Carlisle replied.

"So, Bella will never be able to have children?" I asked without thinking

'_he better not be thinking of leaving her because she cant, or taking advantage of my baby when she is having raging hormones." _he shivered at the thought.

It was seriously getting very awkward listening to Charlie's thoughts about me and her sex hormones.

Carlisle looked directly at me, confused to why I would ask this question when I clearly could not give her children whether she was completely well.

"It is possible son, but some people with this condition never even try because they are usually not successful. " Carlisle stated,

I went and sat down and put my head in my hands,. Charlie and Carlisle seemed to follow, still talking. I blocked them out as much as I could. Bella was hurting both emotionally and physically. I should have never gave in to her, even though it was what both of us wanted, and almost needed. I had hurt my sweet Bella.

'_Edward, son, some people's cervix tears when they have sex for the first time. It has nothing to do with your strength.' _Carlisle though as he looked at his feet.

"Well, I am going to get back in there and see how Bella's surgery is going, I will come back out when it is over and let ya'll know how she is." he said as he looked at Charlie.

**Ok, so I know this is an extremely short chapter! and it took me days lol.. it's because this weekend was SO hectic. we were at a hotel in Atlanta all weekend because my baby girl was in the Miss Georgia State Beauty Pageant!! And she won a number of things!! We won the Mommy and Me competition and both got sashes and crowns (: hehe.. PROMISE I will post more either tonight or in the morning!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Charlie you should really go home and get some sleep, I will call to inform you when Bella gets out of surgery." I said.

"No, no, I'll be fine."

"Charlie, sir, you have been dozing off for the last 2 hours. I promise I will call you as soon as she comes out of surgery." I said eagerly. I was so anxious to go stand outside the operating room and listen to what was going on.

"Uh, alright then Edward. I will see you in a little while."

I nodded at Charlie as he left. As soon as he was out the hospital door I took off running to the operating rooms at human speed, which was still not fast enough for me.

When I got there I heard the surgeons thoughts.

' poor girl, she must have been in so much pain for who knows how long and she didn't tell anyone.' I heard one of them say.

'yes, she could have been so much better if she would have came in at the first sign of pain.' I heard another one reply.

My Bella, the martyr. She didn't want anyone to know that she was suffering or in pain. She suppressed everything. I have never seen anything like it. She has been through so much in her 18 years. First with the van incident, then the port angeles scum, and James, Then my selfish stupid self leaving her, then the Voultri, and death and now this. How much could one person take? And God only knows what all happened to her that she suppressed before moving to Forks. She was so strong, brave.

I sat on the floor against the wall, waiting for what seemed to be forever. My father finally walked out and smiled at me. I sighed with relief.

"Son, Bella will be just fine. I have already called Charlie and he is on his way back up here."

"Carlisle, can I go see her?"

"Yes son, she is in recovery, but remember that she is still coming around from the anesthesia, so she will be confused and she will not know what happened to her, if you wish for me to come with you to tell her everything, I will."

"No Carlisle, I need to do this. Thank you Dad." I embraced him in hug and he nodded and he walked away

I rushed into the recovery room, Bella laid there looking so peaceful. I went over and kissed her forehead. I held her hand in mine and caressed it. Her fingers started to twitch, so I knew that she was coming around.

"Bella, love?"

I waited a few seconds and her eyes slowly fluttered open. I suddenly had déjà vu from when she was in the hospital in Phoenix.

"Edward?" She tried to sit up but I gently pushed her back down. "where am I?"

"Bella, you are at the hospital. Do you remember passing out in the kitchen?"

"I remember that I was getting a plate and I looked down and there was blood and I passed out."

"Okay, Love, well after that I brought you to the hospital and you had lost so much blood that you were turning white and blue. I was so scared I thought I was going to lose you." I looked at her and started to sob.

"Edward, I'm right here, I'm fine." she said reaching out to touch my face.

I looked back up at her. 'Bella, the doctors said that you have polycystic ovary syndrome."

"What does that mean exactly?'

"You have a lot of cysts that are on your ovaries." I paused. "The doctors also said that you have been in a lot of pain with this."

Bella looked down.

**Read and review please.. When I get reviews I get happy and it makes me want to write more (:**


	11. Chapter 11

"Bella, love, have you been in pain?" he asked sympathetically 

I thought about the last few weeks at the cramps and shooting pains I had been having. "I don't know Edward, I just thought it was all the stress, I guess." 

I slowly looked up slowly as he came towards to, wrapping me in his loving embrace carefully. 

"Bella, would you like Carlisle to explain the rest of your illness with you?"

"Can you tell me Edward?" I really didn't want to be around anyone at the moment.

"I really do not know as much as him, but, you had a lot of cysts on your ovaries, the doctors went in there and scraped your ovaries. It causes hormonal changes, you can get diabetes easier, your sex hormones are through the roof, " I blushed at that and he chuckled then his face got serious " and you might not able to reproduce" he looked down and like he was about to cry

"oh" it was all that I was able to say at the moment. Why did he look so sad? It didn't really sound all the bad. I wasn't going to have kids anyway, I was marrying a vampire. I really hadn't felt the hormonal changes, I mean I always want Edward. I looked up at Edward who slowly returned my gaze.

"Is that why there was so much blood?" I asked as I flinched at the memory.

"Uh, um, yes, kind of, when we had sex, uh, your cervix got torn." he looked down again and started sobbing.

"Edward, look at me" I grabbed his face and held it close to mine. He looked up looking completely ashamed.

"Bella, please…."

"No Edward, you listen to me, this is in no way your fault so do not start with the pity party mister! I knew what I was doing and I thought you liked it." now it was my turn to look down, Did he not have the same feelings that I held? We hadn't talked about it after it happened.

"Isabella Marie Swan, that is not the case and you know it! You know that it was the best experience of my life." he said giving me his crooked smile and I could feel the corner of my mouth turn up as well. 

"Really? I asked still smiling.

"Of course you silly girl! After all you have been through and your biggest concern is that I did not enjoy myself. Huh." he was shaking his head.

I smiled at him and kissed his hand. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too my silly fiance"

"Bella aren't you in the least disappointed that you wont be able to bear children?" the question took me by complete and total shock. 

"Uh, I wasn't having children anyway." I said as a matter of factly.

"Why? Why do you want me so bad that you are willing to give up a future family?" Why was he saying this to me?

"Edward, I told you a long time ago that we would adopt, like Esme.

"Bella, it's not the same and you know it." he was getting angry.

I shouted back at him "I will not carry a child that does not belong to you Edward Cullen!"

He clinched his fists and screamed "UH" before storming out.


	12. Chapter 12

Still Bella's POV..

I way laying there in shock. Did this all really happen? I don't understand why he was so mad at me for not wanting to have anyone else's children. Did he not want me?

I suddenly felt tears start streaming down my face. I began sobbing, but with every sob stomach felt like it was tearing itself open. I started sobbing so hard that I screamed in pain.

Carlisle flew through the door, "Bella, What is it? Where are you hurting?" he saw me sitting there crying and started to realize that it was because I was crying so hard.

"He left, Carlisle, he left me." I sobbed

"Bella,, are you speaking of Edward? I'm sure he will be back shortly, he probably just went to hunt." he said nonchalant.

"No!" I screamed, making Carlisle jump slightly. "he got so mad at me and ran out."

"Bella, are you sure he was angry, it doesn't sound like Edward to get mad at you." he said, looking concerned

"Yes, I'm sure. He..he..got mad because I don't want to have children, and I don't care if I can't ever have children." I was calming down.

"I will call Alice and see if she can go find him." Carlisle said as his phone began to ring,

He looked at it and smiles, "no point in calling alice when she's always one step ahead of you."

"Hello Alice, I assume you already know about Edward."

"Yes, I see."

"No,no it's best for me to go speak with him."

He shut his phone and smiled.

" I will be back shortly, I am going to have the nurse come in and give you something for pain."

I nodded, still looking beyond shocked and angry.

next chapter will be Edward's POV of this whole situation.. So review so I can be excited enough to put up the next chapter tonight!!! (:


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I clenched my fists and screamed "UH" and took off running out of the room.

How could she not want to have kids? How did she not want to bring little Bella's into this world. How? I want her to be able to have children. I want her to be with me. We can just go to a Sperm donation facility and have her artificially inseminated. I would raise the child as my own. I want her to be happy, I want her to be a parent. She would make a wonderful mother. Even if she had trouble getting pregnant, she could still try, for herself, for me.

I kept running for I do not know how long, or how far before I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I was pretty sure it was either Alice or Carlisle and I simply could not talk right now. I have to think, I just have to be alone.

I found my self in the meadow, Our meadow. I slowly walked over and went to lie down in the center of it.

I started reminiscing about the first time that I brought Bella to the meadow. That's when I first knew that she truly loved me. It was the day of our first kiss. And now she is in the hospital and is willing to give up her life, more than usual just to be with me.

I wanted her to become a mortal, like myself, but I wanted her to wait a few years. I wanted to marry her.. I wanted her to go to college, for at least a year. And then I wanted to find a way for her to be able to have a child. Ever since I had gotten to know Bella, I knew that one day she would make a terrific mother. She was so maternal, so loving, so trusting ,and so giving. How could she not be a good mother?

I was so lost in my thoughts that_ I hadn't even heard the thoughts that were approaching._

"_Son." Carlisle said. "Bella really needs you by her side right now."_

_I sat up and slowly turned to look at him._

"_Why wouldn't she want a family, Carlisle?" _

"_She loves you Edward, and she is willing to give up anything to be with you."_

" _She probably would even consider getting artificially inseminated. And I know that she loves me, but I think that there is something else going on with her. Have you realized how calmly she has taken everything in her life." _

"_I'm not sure what you mean Edward." he looked confused. _

"_Well, I have always brushed it off for the most part, like the event in Port Angeles, James, everything, But when she is showing hardly any emotion after losing her best friend, don't you think that would make her snap?" _

"_I don't know Edward, I never thought anyone could be that strong, perhaps we could get her into some counseling with Dr. Jerfard."_

_I nodded. _

"_Let's get back to the hospital so you can be with Bella."_


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns twilight, not I.**

**Ok, SORRRRY I know it has been for- freaking- ever… been sick, depressed, you name it ive been it.. Lol.. I am back in the writing spirit so expect a new chapter at least twice a week! ALSOO check out my new story, I have really amazing ideas for it!! It's called not a moment lost..**

**I walked back into the hospital with my father at my side. **

"**Son, I will be down the hall. Go talk to her. She loves you with all of her heart and she will understand." my father said, patting my back**

"**Thank you, for everything." I said. He nodded and walked away.**

**I began to walk in the room, when I heard Bella's voice talking to someone. **

"**Yes Mom, I am fine." **

"**Yes, I promise."**

"**I really didn't want children anyway."**

"**No I am not upset about Jacob anymore."**

"**Ok, whatever Renee, BYE."**

**Why was she so short and defensive with her mother? What was going on with my angel? She really didn't want children? I might be able to believe that, but what did she mean by she wasn't upset about Jacob anymore. It hadn't even been 2 weeks and she was over it, impossible. She is strong, she is the strongest person I have ever known. Strong enough to hold everything in? I thought so, but this is too much. Her best friend just died. She lost her virginity and now has a serious ailment. I was so scared she was going to snap. I had to get her to open up, somehow.**

**I slowly turned the door handle, trying to make myself noticed as I entered, did not want to frighten her. **

"**Bella, love, I am so sorry." I said, in a whisper.**

"**Yes, Edward, can I help you?" she said in an almost official voice.**

**I slowly walked over to her bedside. Sitting down on the edge, and reached for her hand. She pulled me into a hug.**

**I quickly returned the hug as she started to sob. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to sound mean,." **

"**Shh, shh, it's ok love. Bella, I think you need to talk to me about everything."**

"**Edward, I am fine really, I am just really tired." I knew she was lying.. I could not call her out on it because I did not want to upset her.**

"**Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" I asked softly, kissing the top of her head.**

**She nodded. "Edward, will you hold me?"**

"**Of course," I said as I laid down next to her and started holding her. Rocking and singing her to sleep. **

**Review and I will post SOOOON **

**LOVEE **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. **

**Ok, most people seem to want longer chapters, so here ya go, this is only 1000 words or so, but I will be posting again most likely on Monday, and it will be longer! **

Ch 15

Still EPOV

It had been 3 weeks since Bella had been out of the hospital. She was on medication for the pain from the surgery.

She acted fine whenever she was around anyone, but I was extremely concerned for my beautiful Bella. To say that she was not acting like herself would be a understatement.

She had become extremely distant to everyone. Locked in her room all day. She had told everyone that it was just because she was tired and that she was recovering from the surgery and that she was fine, but I saw right through her.

I still went over to her house every single day. She would be sleeping, I would sit in the rocking chair before leaving. Carlisle said that it was most likely mild depression and that she would overcome it on her own.

Her mom had came up a few days ago and was staying and taking care of her, Bella was not very happy with it. She said that she didn't need any help, that she just wanted some rest before she had to get ready for college and plan the wedding.

I was sitting in my room listening to music when Alice busted though my room, literally. She didn't even take time to open the door, just came crashing through the wall.

"Edward! It's Bella! We have to go now!" Alice screamed

I jumped up and was out the door in the blink of the eye. I was running full speed to her house. I could hear Alice's thoughts behind me.

'_Edward, I am so sorry, I should have seen it sooner.' _she addressed to me in her head, as I ran as fast as I could.

What could be wrong? Was she sick again? Was she in pain? What was wrong with my angel. I suddenly started thinking about her requests for me to change her and was overwhelmed with regret that I didn't change her sooner. She would have never been going through all of this pain if I would have just made love to her and changed her, instead of making her marry my first. I was not only a monster, I was the worst kind. The kind that hurt the person her cared most for. More than once had I hurt her. I had left her after her birthday causing her extreme emotional pain that made her want to do extreme things. All the pain didn't even include the constant danger that she was in.

As I stopped at her house, I began scaling the wall to her window. Alice was suddenly behind me, stopping me.

"Edward, I really think I should go in first, while you wait out here." Alice said in a motherly tone.

"Alice, have you absolutely lost your mind? First you bust through my room and tell me something is wrong with my love and now you are trying to tell me that I can't go in there?! What the hell is the matter with you?" I seethed.

"Edward, trust me, if you go in there right now it is going to be bad, really bad, and things between you and Bella just might be over." Alice said concerned and she patted my arm and jumped out of the tree, and went to the front door, opening it without knocking.

I took off running as fast as I could through the forest, I had to clear my mind. If I went in there then my Bella may no longer be mine. My life would be over and I would have no other reason to exist.

How had all this happened. So much had changed in so little time. Just a little over a month ago I was so happy. Bella had said that she would be my wife. Everyone was so happy for us, even Charlie and Renee.

Bella had been nervous about telling Renee. But when she gently broke the news to her, Bella was shocked that she had accepted the fact that she was going to be married. She was actually excited.

After that Bella had become distant. She didn't want me to hold her at night, because her stomach hurt her. Which really hurt me. I just do not know what to think anymore. This is coming from the mind reader who knows what everyone thinks.

I eventually stopped running, realizing that I was in Canada. I slowly started walking back to Forks. Alice would call me if she needed me, or when I was supposed to come back.

What was I going to do? I got it! I need to show Bella how precious she is, I have to do everything in my power to get her out of this depression soon!

I didn't care anymore, I started running again. I knew Alice could handle things, but I needed to see Bella, now. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad. Nothing could tear me and Bella apart. Ever.

I slowly came up on her house, and walked into the front door. I heard more than one voice upstairs, and there was yelling.

I made it upstairs to see what the commotion was about.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Bella passed on the bed with liquor bottles scattered around her. An ash tray full of cigarette butts in it on the night stand.

I ran over to her, to make sure that she was breathing. She reeked of alcohol, but she was breathing.

I quickly looked over to see who was arguing.

Alice had someone pushed up against the wall and was screaming at the person as the person sobbed.

My mind was blank, I couldn't register what she was saying, or what any ones thoughts were. It was like Bella described a nightmare to be.

I moved closer to see who the person was.

My dead heart shattered into a million pieces.

It was Mike Newton.

**I know. This is a pretty mean cliffhanger. SORRRRY. Hehe .. I bet whenever my best friend Megan reads this, I will be getting a phone call.. Lol**

**If I get a lot of reviews I will work my butt off and post next chapter tomorrow!!**

**Love, Hannah**


	16. Chapter 16

**It had been 3 days, three incredibly long days since I had seen **_**her. **_**My Bella. She used to be my Bella, I hope with everything in me that she still is. I have been sitting here in this vacant old house since all of this happened. **

_**One of the reasons that I wish I wasn't a vampire is because of our memories. Everything keeps replaying in my head. **_

_**Why? How could this happen? We were so happy. What about our wedding that Alice was planning.**_

_**Alice. She was sure to have seen me. I just don't know why she hasn't came yet. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**3 days ago…**_

_**APOV **_

_**Edward walked in went over to Bella, then took off running as fast as hr could. I quickly scanned through my head to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything drastic. **_

_**I saw him running into an old house crumbled down house. Gah, could he not pick something a little bit better or nicer.**_

_**Back to the task at hand.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here Newton?" I growled at him**_

"_**Um, I … I mean, Uh." he stuttered like the complete idiot he is.**_

"_**I am going to give you one more chance to explain what the HELL you are going here, with my best friend and future sister in law before I embarrass you by beating the living daylights out of you." I snarled impatiently.**_

"_**I .. Bella needed something. Jessica, she.. She called me and said that she came over to see Bella and that she was upset or something and needed to calm down… so.. I uh.. Called my brother and got some drinks, and some pot and came over." he was such a belligerent fool.**_

_**I know that I could just look into the future and see what he is going to tell me, but it's much more fun to scare him this way. Rose would be so proud.**_

"_**What else?" I picked him up a little higher against the wall.**_

"_**Well.. Um.. Jessica her dad called her and told her to get home right then, something about her cell phone, but anyway. Bella smoked some and then we were smoking cigarettes and she was laughing too much and making too much noise, so I gave her a pill that my brother, Matt said would calm her down, and she took it and chased it with the bottle of Tequila and then she started mumbling something about rubber ducks and cabbages and then passed out. I swear I didn't do anything Miss Alice." GAHH, if I wasn't a freaking vampire I probably wouldn't have been able to understand a single word of that.**_

" _**What was the pill?" I asked**_

'_**I don't know. I really don't, it was just supposed to calm her down, I swear I didn't mean for her to get hurt." He started sobbing, what a douche bag. **_

"_**Do you have any more or them?" **_

_**He nodded and handed me the bag. **_

_**Oh no, No, NO.. GHB.**_

"_**What is going on here?" Charlie asked from the door.**_

"_**Newton drugged your daughter sir, it's GHB, we need to get her to the hospital fast, please Charlie, we have to hurry." I said rushing all my words together.**_

'_**Yeah, well the Cullen bitch here threatened me and beat the shit out of me and I want to press charges." Newton said.**_

_**I turned and glared so hard at him it should have burned holes through him.**_

_**Charlie picked up his radio and called for help, while I called Carlisle and told him the situation and to meet us there. **_

_**The ambulance was there loading Bella into it soon after. **_

"_**Charlie, can I go with her please? She is my best friend." I begged.**_

"_**I'm sorry Alice, Mike is pressing charges, you are going to have to come with me." my jaw dropped, I may be psychic, but definitely didn't see that coming.**_

"_**Mike is going also, he told me about his brother, both of them are going to be in major trouble. Plus, Esme is meeting us down there to get you out as soon as you get in." He said through a forced smile.**_

………………………………_**............**_

_**After going through hellish like paperwork I arrived at the hospital. I walked in to see Charlie sitting in a chair with his head in his hands..**_

"_**Charlie, is there anything you want me to get you?" I asked him.**_

"_**How could this have happened? I was accepting of everything, I welcomed her proposal from Edward with open arms, I though she was doing okay with her diagnosis, With Jake's death, and everything, I failed her." he said as the tears started to pour down his face.**_

_**I quickly grabbed him into a hug, telling him that everything was going to be alright.**_

_**Carlisle cleared his throat and we both looked up.**_

_**I knew what was coming.. This was not good…**_

"_**Charlie, I have some bad news about Bella…."**_

_**Ohhh I know HATE ME!!!**_

_**Okay, BIG DELAY I know.. A lot of drama folks, so I'm gonna vent:**_

_**Husband's a douche--- never get married.**_

_**Loaded me and the kids up and moved in with my crazy ass family.. **_

_**Crowded as hell here. **_

_**My mom is one looney bitch**_

_**Found out my dad's not my real dad.. Lol the list goes onnnn and onnnn.. **_

_**Okay, so I am going to set up basically a deadline system. I will have SET IN STONE dates that each chapter will be posted.(for both of my stories) I will be coming up wit the schedule this week and it will be posted in my profile.**_

_**LOVE all yall readers.. So freakin review!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

'_Edward. I know you're freaking around here somewhere, so get your ass out here!' _Alice's thoughts speaking to me broke me of my own inner turmoil.

I slowly walked out to where Alice was pacing.

"Edward, it's Bella… she's.." Alice began

I quickly cut her off "Alice, just show me in your head, I'm really notin the mood to talk.

I jumped in Alice's mind and it began right after I walked out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here Newton?" Alice asked him sounding furious. He tried to reply but he just kept stuttering.

Alice gave him another chance to explain. Mike looked terrified as she threatened to embarrass him by roughing him up.

He began to explain how Bella had been hanging out with the foul girl Jessica and that she called Mike because she thought that Bella needed something to calm her down. This caused Mike to think that it meant partying was the cure. Mike called his brother for the supplies he needed to have a good time.

I cannot believe that anyone would do this to her. Why did they have to go and drug my Bella. I was unbelievably angry. I would kill him if he was right here in front of me.

Alice interrogated him further. He explained how my angel had smoked cigarettes and pot and was making too much noise so he decided he would try to calm her down by giving her some strange pill that his brother gave him then took it with alcohol.

He explained to Alice how she was mumbling nonsense and passed out.

Then I saw him hold the pill up to show Alice.

GHB

Gamma hydroxy butyrate

Date rape drug

"Alice, where is Bella now? Is she alright? He better not have touched her." I said through clenched teeth.

I could feel the anger building up inside of me as I thought about his filthy hands on Bella.

"Edward, Charlie got home right after. We took her to the hospital… Edward… she's in a coma." Alice answered as tearless sobs took over her body.

I didn't even stop to think, I just ran and ran as fast as I could and slowed as I ran into the hospital. I jogged right past the reception area to the area that I thought she would be.

'_Edward, her parents are in there now. Maybe you should wait son.' Carlisle passed to me in his mind._

_I ignored him and walked straight into the room._

_I walked right past her parents and straight to her side.._

_I gently grabbed a hold of her as sobs took over my body._

_I cried for many reasons._

_I cried for the pain that she must have been feeling._

_I cried for the time that she is missing out on._

_I cried for because she could be dead._

_But I mostly cried because I caused her to be where she is._

_Yeah., I know its short. Ok.. There are only 1 more chapter and then the epilogue.. I will not be doing a sequel to this story.. SORRY,, I just havent had a lot of people interested. _

_The next chapter will be about triple the size of this one, so be prepared…lol.._

_Well get on it , review!!_


	18. Chapter 18

2 Weeks Later

I had not left her side. I didn't care if Charlie was getting suspicious of the fact that I did not need o shower or use the rest room. I did not even register that he was there the majority of the time. I probably didn't even blink.

I refuse to leave. I do not even care if she wouldn't want me here. If I would have gone against her wishes in the first place and stayed with her, then none of this would have happened.

She was laying there. She didn't move. No sweet, beautiful smiles. She was so pale. No adorable blushes. She had machines hooked up all around her. Why did all of this have to happen to her? She is so good. So pure.

So many things have happened. They were packed there together, not giving her any room to breathe between changes. Ah, I guess it's like the old saying, 'when it rains, it pours.'

_I knew that Jacob dying was going to affect her in a major way. Of course, she acted the opposite of how it affected her. She locked it all in. All the pain. All the shock. When she was at he funeral home that day, I was in shock when she actually let her body react to the shock and pain. I had never felt so helpless. _

_Then, with her ailment on top of it. And how could I forget her losing her virginity. Of course I wonder if that had affected her. I honestly don't think so because she had wanted to stretch our relationship further. It was amazing. I wish we could have experienced that in a more romantic way, for Bella's sake. I do not care what my brothers say, blood had absolutely nothing on the power that Bella held over me._

_She would get over this. We would get over this together. She was my life. She was everything beautiful and important in this world. _

_--_

_After about 7 hours of humming her lullaby to her, Carlisle came in, Bertie, an older nurse that I had become extremely familiar with was in tow behind him. _

"_Edward son, we are going to have to do another full examination." Carlisle said._

_I groaned. Poor Bella, her luck would be to wake up during this time._

_I sighed, shaking my head as I got up and left the room._

_I slid myself down against the wall outside of her room._

_I could hear Carlisle talking to Bertie telling her what to hand him, and what to do. _

_After what seemed like an eternity they walked out of her room._

"_She is healthy son, now it's just a matter of waiting. It seems that the surgery has fixed her condition." he said looking down at his feet._

_He looked back up at me, 'Edward, you need to feed. How long has it been son?' he thought_

"_a while" I answered, gritting my teeth._

"_Okay, well we will figure something out and get some food up here for you." he said forcing a smile._

_Later that day, I was in Bella's bathroom drinking from a sack of blood that Emmett and Jasper had fun getting for me. _

_Alice was in their with Bella. I almost laughed listening to her, and imagining what Bella was thinking, or would say._

"_Okay, So Bella, you need to wake your butt up right now! I mean it missy! We have some major shopping and wedding planning to do! And we miss you so much." She was saying as I walked out of the bathroom._

_Alice looked up at me "They say it helps to talk to people in comas." she said with a small smile._

_I nodded. "Can you not see anything, Alice?" I asked_

"_No, I think that it's because she hasn't decided when she wants to wake up." she said looking thoughtful._

"_OH! Edward!!! We will get everyone to come talk to her one on one!! One of up is bound to get her up!" She said gleaming._

_I sighed slumping back down in my chair._

_---_

_Not long after, Emmett came strolling into the room._

"_Bella Boo! It's time to get up here before Eddie-kins over here goes even more emo." he said in a stern but hilarious voice._

_He went on for about an hour talking about how he would turn her his damned self if he knew he wouldn't eat her. Which earned a scowl from me._

"_Chill Eddie. I was only joking." He said looking at me. "Bella boo, you see this vamp man over here, he is completely obsessively in love with you. You need to wake up for him and for all of us. And when he finally gets the balls to turn you, I'll teach you to take down the biggest bears of them all." _

_He walked over to the bed, bent down to kiss her on the forehead and whispered "I love you sis." before leaving the room._

_Carlisle and Esme were next to come in. Esme sat and talked to her for about forty five minutes about how she missed her dearly and couldn't wait for her to officially become part of her family. If should could have cried, Esme would be right now. Carlisle spoke to her about how he thought she was going to become a very strong vampire with great gifts. _

_They each kissed her forehead and then turned to leave._

_Jasper came in next. I sort of felt bad as he apologized about the incident that occurred on her eighteenth birthday. He told her that he loved her like the sister he never had and that they were going to become great friends. He told her that she had the kindest emotions that he had ever felt. He walked over and patted her on the arm, before turning and leaving quickly. _

_Rosalie walked in after time and I growled._

_She looked over at me, "Oh fucking relax, would ya? I miss her too."_

_I looked at her surprisingly, looking into her mind. I was shocked that all I found was regret and sorrow._

_I nodded for her to continue. _

"_Well Bella, you have once again managed to turn our family upside down." She said looking slightly pissed. "When I say our family, I meant it as you being part of it. Because you are you know."_

"_I know the only real conversation we ever really had was when I told you about my life before I was turned, but I really want to change that. You are the strongest person that I ever have met Bella. You are incredible. I know that I have been through a lot. But I have nothing when it comes to you." _

_She took a deep breath and continued. "You have turned Edward into a lot easier person to be around. I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you. I ..um.. Love you." she mumbled as she walked around and hugged Bella._

_She quickly jumped backwards screaming "HOLY SHIT!" _

_Alice came rushing into the room. "She's about to wake up!" _

_I looked into her mind. _

_I saw a clock that read out 2:34 A.M. That was in 3 minutes._

_I quickly moved to her bedside. _

"_Bella, Love please wake up. I love you so much. Everyone does. We love you so much Bella." I said sweetly._

_She took a deep breath in whispering "Edward" ._

_I sighed and kissed her forehead._

_She opened her eyes looking around. _

_She finally settled her eyes on me and shyly smiled._

"_I'm sorry Edward, I am so sorry everyone." she whispered._

_I hugged her, rocking her back and forth. "Shhh it' okay love, nothing matters now, only that were here together." _

_She nodded into my shoulder. "We will work it out won't we?"_

"_Of course love."_

_Okayyyy.. So we only have the prologue left. REVIEW people. Lol. I will post it sometime tomorrow!_


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue.

It had been four years since that dreadful day that Jacob had died that sent my life into a world of disarray. I know that I made many decisions that weren't the brightest. Some part of me regrets them, but at the same time, I don't.

If I wouldn't have made those mistakes, I wouldn't have become the person that I am today. I also don't think that Edward and I's relationship would be as strong also.

About six months after I got out of the hospital, from my almost overdose, Edward and I got married. It was an absolutely beautiful ceremony. We didn't go overly extravagant. Alice has a beautiful dress custom made for me. I had made her and Rosalie my bridesmaids.

Rosalie and I had become close after her speech that awoke me at the hospital. She had become the side of me that wouldn't show. She was my backbone.

After the wedding, Edward took me to Esme's private island, which Carlisle had given her. It was beautiful. We had stayed there for 4 weeks. We did many activities around the island that were absolutely amazing. But, I really can't remember them all that clearly because of all the love me made.. On every surface of the house.

When were getting ready to leave. I became violently ill. Projectile vomiting everywhere. My stomach was twitching. I was panicked. Edward was worse. We immediately left the island and he took me straight to a doctor in Brazil, thinking that it was my condition flaming back up, and of course started blaming himself for it. 'I made you do too many things.' 'I was too rough with you.' .. it was ridiculous.

When the doctor came back into the room after examining me. I thought Edward was going to pass out.

I was pregnant. HOW THE FUCK did that happen, I thought. He is a vampire!!! I am not supposed to be able to have kids! Woah! Somehow, this was meant to be I thought.

Edward was scared to death. He was sure I was going to die, and I damn near did. When we got home. I was progressively growing. Carlisle tried many things but my body, or the baby rejected it.

Finally when I had been pregnant for about 3 weeks, I was so large and in pain, with broken bones, and a completely empty stomach Carlisle decided it was time to take the baby out.

Rosalie had a fit, yelling about what if the baby isn't ready. After about three hours of convincing her that we had to, she finally gave in and left.

Carlisle had sedated me, but I was still relativity awake. When the baby came out Edward gasped and I looked up. It was a girl and she was absolutely gorgeous. She had piercing green eyes and dark brown curly hair.

Edward had taken her and laid her down to clean her up when Carlisle gasped loudly. Screaming that there was another one.

Now I was freaked. Anyway, Carlisle pulled out the second baby. Edward stood there with his mouth agape.

It was a beautiful boy. He had bronze peach fuzz sticking up in all different directions and deep brown eyes.

After I was sewn up I was holding both of my babies when my little boy bit me. That was the last thing that I remembered before I was woken up three days later, a vampire.

"MOM! Charlee stole my doll!" I heard over my own thoughts

"But MOM, Mae stole my cars first!" he yelled.

I sighed, walking toward them.

"Renesmee Elizabeth Cullen! Give your brother back his cars!"

"Charles Lyle Cullen! Give your sister back her doll!" I screamed right back at both of them.

I felt two strong arms slide around me.

"hmmm, having fun?" Edward asked chuckling.

"But of course." I replied.

"You know, life only gets better love." he whispered in my ear.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I am with you." I replied.

ITS OVERRRRRR


	20. Authors Note

HEY MY WONDERFUL READERS J

Okay, I just posted the first chapter of my new story I have been writing. It's called Hydroplaning, and it is going to be a realllllllly good story, so go read it and review and tell me what you think.

Hannah


	21. IMPORTANT

**MY BEAUTIFULLY BRILLIANT READERS:**

As you might know, my story one shot -The Halloween Party- was in a Halloween contest for Two Sides of Twilight..

The Poll is now up for it.. So I would deeeeply appreciate it if you go vote for it hehe

http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/19795164/1/------- lol you know you gotta replace the dot's with .'s

Just look for **The Halloween Party** by Hannahmae288

Vote & I will love you forever. Lol

Hannah.

P.S. Don't forget all my current running stories will all be updated this Friday!!


End file.
